All The World's A Stage
by Vendela So
Summary: She is an A-List celeb. Him, a small town, rich boy. Things happen when they meet and they both find themselves caught up in the media. Scandals are made, rumors spread. What's the truth and what's a lie?


**So, like I said before, I'm still working on re-writing my  
other story. For now, I'm starting a new one.**

**It's kind of different from others. lol**

**I like different.**

**.REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Covenant.**

* * *

**October 19, 2006**

It had been two months after the Chase incident. No one has heard from him since and Spenser Academy is back to normal, well, normal for others but not the Sons of Ipswich.

The group of four took their usual seats in the back of the class and began chatting away. Two girls made their way over to them, seating next to their boyfriends.

"Hey guys." The blonde known as Sarah said as she took her seat. They reply back to her and greeted the mocha skinned brunette, Kate, also.

"Have you guys seen the new transfer student?" Kate said.

"Who cares?" The blonde male whose name is well known around the school said.

"A lot of people do, Reid." Sarah said.

"Who is it?" The gentle Tyler asked.

"You might have heard of her, Tatum Mori." The girl answered.

"Tatum Mori?" Sarah's boyfriend, Caleb made a face. "That Japanese-American, model slash actress, all-over-the-tabloids, Tatum Mori?" He finished.

"Yeah."

"She's pretty hot." Reid said. Their teacher walked in, setting his suitcase down on his desk and turned to face his class to begin the lesson.

"Pogue, don't you have a poster of her on a red _Ten-ninety-eight Ducati_?" The young one, Tyler asked. Pogue stayed silent.

"Do you?" Kate asked her boyfriend with a raised brow. He still stayed silent. Kate shoves him.

"Yeah, you cut the page out from _Motorcyclist Magazine_ and had it blown up to size." Reid did not help at all.

"Answer me." Kate said sternly. After a few more seconds of silence, he finally answered her.

"It's rolled up in the back of my closet." He muttered. Some of the others laugh at the bickering couple.

"I can't believe you."

"Kate… What man doesn't own posters of women?" Pogue said high fiving Reid from behind him.

"Class, settle down, I know it's almost the end of the day but you can all wait till school is out to chat." The teacher began.

"Where is she now?" Pogue whispered to Kate.

"I think she's in this class…" She said while searching the room.

"Today we will be talking about the famous works of -"

"There she is!" Kate said really loud and pointed down by the entrance, grabbing the attention of many in the room. They turned to see who she was pointing to. Whispers began among classmates as they stare at the girl by the door. A girl with long, pin straight dark brown hair with a black lace headband in it, and milky skin that looked smooth to the touch. She had on the usual uniform with a touch of her style added. A grey plaid mini skirt that showed off her long slender legs, an ivory halter top, over it is a black cardigan, a grey crinkle Lurex scarf, a pair of black over the knee socks, and on her feet are black Moschino suede ankle boots.

--

Walking through the hallways alone, Tatum received many stares. Trying to ignore the whispers and camera phones being taken out, hearing the click of one, hoping that the picture wouldn't show up on the internet soon. Probably will, then the tabloids would get there hands on it, create a story, and then they'll find her.

Tatum wanted to escape the spotlight and so transferred to a private school, secluded in the New England area. Class had already begun and she was running a little late. Finally finding the right room, she stepped through the door.

"There she is!" Tatum heard someone shout.

_Damn…_

She said to herself mentally. Whispers began uprising, again, and stares were formed. She looked up to the girl in the back with her finger pointed at Tatum. Trying her best to ignore everything, she walked up the teacher.

"Are you Tatum Mori?" He said.

"Yes." She answered.

"You're late." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry, sir." Tatum was nervous and it showed in her voice. The people here can accept her, use her, or deny her. By accepting her, she's made regular friends. By using her, they want her for the parties and their "big break" if that'll ever happen. By denying her, one word, jealously.

"That's fine; go ahead and take a seat wherever you'd like." He said before going back to lean on the edge of his desk. "Class, this is Tatum. Please treat her with respect as you do for each other."

Tatum looked around the room for an empty place. Some students shifting and moving around to make space for her to choose.

She found a seat on the back row, aisle seat, next to a blonde girl who smiled big as she sat down. Tatum returned her smile and set her purse down by her feet.

"Hi, I'm Sarah." She introduced.

"Tatum." She said.

"Oh, I know who you are. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"As I was saying, for this week's lesson, we'll be reading the famous works of Edgar Allen Poe."

He went on, halfway through class a boy who sat in front in of Tatum turned around to face her. She looked up from her note taking to look at him, feeling his stare.

"Can I take a picture with you?" He asked in a whisper. Tatum turned to look at Sarah who had stopped taking her notes to watch the scene happening.

"Leave her alone, Warren." She said.

"No, it's fine. Maybe after class." She whispered back. He nodded and turned back around.

As class ended, Tatum gathered up her things. She stood and the guy, Warren, stood in front of her with his phone out, ready to take the picture. Tatum brushed her hair aside and stood next to him, posing in front of the camera with him. She smiled genuinely and waited for him to take his picture.

"Thanks Tatum." He said and gave her a hug.

"No problem." She told him and walked down the steps with Sarah. Tatum's heels making her at least six inches taller than her. Tatum stood a good 5' 8" without any shoes. Sarah couldn't be any taller than 5' 5".

"You caused quite a first impression." Sarah said.

"What can I say? I'm famous."

"Hey, sorry about shouting out earlier and pointing at you." A brunette came up from behind Sarah.

"Oh, that's fine. I didn't really care much. It got the teacher's attention."

"I'm Kate." She introduced herself to Tatum.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." They continued their walking. Four boys came up behind the three girls.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" One with long brown hair said to Kate.

"Sorry, Tatum, this is my boyfriend, Pogue Parry." She said and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"And this is my boyfriend, Caleb Danvers." Sarah said walking up to a handsome tall dark haired boy.

"This is Tyler Sims and Reid Garwin." She motioned her hand to a brunette with enchanting blue eyes and a really cocky looking blonde who smirked lazily to her. But to Tatum, she thought he was gorgeous. Blonde hair and pale blue eyes, tall and muscular, Tatum was quickly into him.

"We're single," Reid said with a smirk which made her giggle.

"Hi." Tatum said, they return her greeting.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Sarah asked Tatum.

"Sure, sounds great. Glad I met you guys or I would have been sitting alone." She said.

"Oh trust me, you wouldn't have. If you were sitting at an empty table, dozens of students would have crowded around you." Caleb said.

"Oh that's right…Well, I'm glad I met you guys." Tatum said with a smile.


End file.
